The present invention relates to a demand-assignment multiple access (to be referred to as DAMA hereinafter) control system and, more particularly, to a centralized DAMA control system in an SCPC (Single Channel Per Carrier) satellite communication system.
An SCPC system for employing one carrier for each channel has been very popular in satellite communication networks.
In recent years, DAMA for assigning a plurality of communication channels by channel requests has been employed since it is very effective to efficiently utilize satellite power and reduce the number of MODEMs required in terminal equipment. A small satellite communication system often employs centralized DAMA control.
In a satellite communication system using a conventional centralized DAMA control system, a DAMA central control unit installed in one control station performs DAMA control of slave stations as well as itself through a common signaling channel using an exclusive carrier for DAMA control. However, since only one control station is available, loss of its centralized DAMA control capacity results in communication function failure of the entire satellite communication system.